The Price of an Apology
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: "You've missed our dinner two nights in a row Danny. You better have a good reason other than work for missing the third." When Danny fails to show up for dinner with Maria, what has happened to him? An excuse to back out? Or something worse? Chap 2 up/end
1. Too Much Work can be Bad for your Health

**Title: The Price of an Apology  
Chapter 1 – Too Much Work can be Bad for your Health**

**Summary:** "You've missed our dinner two nights in a row Danny. You better have a good reason other than work for missing the third." When Danny fails to show up for dinner with Maria, what has happened to him? An excuse to back out? Or something worse?

**Disclaimer:** Everything from Blue Bloods belongs to CBS and well not me lol I only own my muse (Alice love her!) and the ideas and any OCs that might pop up (which in name are only coincidence if they match anyone reading and not intentional!)

**A/N:** okay so I know I have been MIA for a bit but blame real life! Ugh…still don't have time right now for a long story but have been missing my Danny/Maria interaction so wanted to write a little peril piece for them and hope you all like it!

* * *

_Danny's head swims with dizzying pain, his eyes hurt to open them, his body hurts to move and his brain hurts to think. He forces himself to try to move, but offers a cry of agony as something sharp digs further into the soft flesh above his left bicep and he quickly subsides. His lungs hurt to breathe from the beating he sustained; his head is pounding and his eyes blink away fresh tears mixed with blood and dirt from the blow to the face he was forced to endure an hour earlier. Lying in an inch of stagnant, rusty water and sludge, wrists cuffed together in front, gun missing and phone busted, his mind now races as to how he's going to free himself of his dark tomb; a tomb with no discernable escape route. Danny forces himself to at least roll off his winded chest, yelling out once more as he rolls onto his side, his wounded arm feeling the strain from whatever is sticking into it; and then finally landing on his back._

_"He…lp…" he offers hoarsely as his mouth fills with dust and mold; forcing his lungs to constrict and his stomach to tighten. Whispered voices overhead seem to offer no hope of salvation and anyone he thinks might be passing within ear shot, wanting to come to the aide of a fallen officer he knows is a passing thought; a dream, a fallacy. He's trapped, injured and alone; unable to force himself to be heard. _

_"He…lp…me…" he coughs once more, squinting into the darkness overhead, seeing small beads of light, dancing and laughing, blurring as his eyes try to focus. He hears rats scurrying past, being drawn to the fresh scent of blood and sweat, human fear and adrenaline adding to the tasty mix; coming to feast on a helpless man, their fallen prey. _

_Danny feels a sharp pain in his right leg and wonders if he snagged it on the fall down to his feared final resting place. Darkness threatens to consume him once more as he feels his lungs gasping for air, his head now starting to pound, ear drums about to burst. His stomach wants to throw out the small amounts of putrid water he was forced to ingest from the fall, but knows if he offers any stomach contents, he'll attract even more unwanted attention than he is right now and so has no choice but allow his tender lungs to force the bile back down into his sickened stomach._

_"Maria…" he whispers in torment, his body on fire. However, as he lies in his dank prison, he can only curse his misguided intentions; fault himself for his actions and pray his whereabouts will soon be discovered before its too late. He closes his eyes, willing the throbbing to subside while he offers another prayer for help. _

_"Maria…you have…to find…me…"_

* * *

**~TWO DAYS EARLIER~**

"Well this case just got a bit more interesting," Danny groans as he leans back in his chair, reading the report from forensics as Maria walks up to his desk.

"COD results?"

"Cause of death was two gunshots, from two different guns, fired at the same time, into the same place from two different directions," Danny huffs as he hands her the report.

"So much for a simple through and through," Maria sighs as she eyes the paper in her hands.

"Looks like an all-nighter," Danny sighs as he rubs his hands over his face, through is hair and then rests them on the top of his desk once more.

"Danny you need to eat," Maria gently reminds him. "You have missed meals for the past two nights you've told me and I refuse to allow myself to let you do this another night."

"_Let me_?" Danny arches his brows at his concerned partner. "Maria…"

"Danny I know Sean is still away but there is a great little diner next door," Maria mentions as she looks at her watch. "It's almost eight and we are once again the last two here working this case. You need to eat and so do I. Our perps are in lock up; both are waiting for us to return tomorrow. This can wait."

Danny looks at her and then at the small clock on his desk and knows she's right; his stomach also reminding him that he only had a few bites of vending machine crap for lunch and a real meal sorely needed.

"Danny?"

"I guess I should."

"Gee thanks," Maria replies in sarcasm.

"Sorry if it sounded that way," Danny states in quiet remorse. "I'm just tired."

Maria leans over and gives his nearest hand a gentle squeeze. "Then let me take you to dinner."

With a nod of his head, Danny finally agrees. "Okay this can wait until tomorrow."

"You know if we could do more, I would be the first to back you on that."

"I know you would," Danny rewards her with a warm smile. "Where to again?"

"Next door. I'll get my coat."

Danny watches Maria take her leave and then pushes himself out of the chair and slowly puts on his coat; ready to follow her out. He heads into the hallway just as she catches up and offers her a warm smile.

"Detective Reagan?" One of the clerks asks as he rushes up to them.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to collect your case notes for court tomorrow? The DA's office has been calling all day."

"Yeah and I've been busy."

"I'm just the messenger sir. A Detective Abetemarco said 10 minutes or else."

"Yeah or else," Danny chirps as he looks over at his partner with a heavy sigh and then back at the fresh faced clerk. "I'll have it to you in eleven minutes. I'll bring it downstairs to the lobby."

"Uh…okay," he frowns as he takes his leave.

"Danny?"

"Maria, go ahead and get a table, I just need to add a paragraph about the ballistic findings. I thought it could wait but I guess not."

"Which case?"

"Stetson."

"Ah, thought you had…"

"Yeah so did I," Danny huffs. "Blame Anthony for my delay. He's a big boy, he can take it. I'll be there…I promise."

"Just for that, _you're_ buying," Maria smiles.

Danny smiles but knows inside he doesn't really mind; he was planning to pay anyways. "See you in ten."

Maria watches Danny head back to his desk, slump down into the well-worn chair and pull out the file to add his notes. She offers a weak smile before slowly heading for the elevator and pushing herself inside. The ride down to the main floor and then the slow walk to the diner force her brain to relive the past few days. Although it started out as a routine case, Danny had been under stress right from day one; more so than usual. She had tried to coax him out of his emotional shell on a few occasions; mostly to get him to open up a little, but he would put on his trademark, tight lipped smile and tell her everything was okay and drop the subject.

She was hoping that by them spending a quiet night away from the office, away from work or a case, that she could get him to open up even a little as to what was really eating away at him inside. Was it just that Sean was moving further toward being independent like Jack and then he'd be an empty nester or something else?

"Table for two," Maria requests from the hostess and then follows after the young woman into the dimly lit establishment and takes her seat in the small booth, watching the door for her partner; telling herself he'll be there shortly.

However, a few minutes later, she asks for a glass of water and then looks at her watch. _Danny you have two minutes_, her mind reminds her. But knowing how detail orientated Danny is and that he'd never allow anything with his name to go outside his office with just a half ass approach, she knows ten minutes would be stretched a little.

But as another ten minutes pass she looks at her watch again and offers a small ethnic curse before pulling out her phone and dialing Danny's number.

_"Maria, I'm sorry. I just got a call from Erin who got a call from Streich's lawyer and said that Stetson is going to testify and…"_

"Danny, can't it wait for an hour so that you can eat? It's almost nine now."

_"I've started it now and…"_

"And you want to remember it while it's fresh in your mind," Maria finishes with a heavy sigh.

_"Sorry," Danny huffs. "Next time?"_

"Sure."

"_Thanks."_

Maria hears the fatigue in his voice and knows there is no way he'll be finished anytime soon. If both sides were going to take the stand tomorrow, she knows he'll make sure the report is better than perfect. _So much for a quiet night getting to know Danny better on a personal level,_ she laments inside. She had used work as an excuse but in truth she wanted to just spend some alone time with Danny, her heart wanting more than friendship; a new future being pondered.

But as the minutes tick past, she wonders if he was just using work as another excuse to not get involved in anything social; therefore ensuring his heart and emotional future would remain locked his shell, his impenetrable walls never to be breached by anyone again. She knows his notes were already detailed so there really wasn't much else he could add. _Maybe this is just his way of saying no in a polite way?_

With a heavy sigh she calls over the waitress and offers a tired smile. "I'll have to see your take out menu."

_What is going on Danny?_ But instead of just dwelling on the negative vibes that she feels he is offering, she forces herself to believe it is just work and she'd see him tomorrow and that would be it. _Maybe another opportunity will present itself?_

XXXXXXXX

Danny looks at his watch and offers an angry curse as he reaches for his phone two hours later. He dials Maria's number, his heart racing and mind anxious. He had finished the file and then since he knew she had already left, decided to finish up a few more things; telling himself that she'd forgive him and tomorrow he'd try again. _I feel bad_, he huffs inside as he waits for her to answer.

"Am I calling to late?" Danny asks softly, looking at the time and offering an outward wince.

_"You better be at home about to get into bed Danny," her sleepy voice automatically forces a warm smile to curl on his tired lips._

"I'm about to leave now. Maria I'm sorry about tonight."

_"It's okay Danny."_

"Maria, I…"

_"Danny, it's okay. Just get some sleep."_

"I'll try. Did you at least eat?"

"_Alone_," she states softly and he winces.

_"Tomorrow Maria, I promise. We'll have dinner tomorrow night."_

"Okay. Goodnight Danny," she tells him as the line goes dead.

Danny listens to the empty rings for what seems like an eternity, until he finally pushes the end button but the ringing still continues inside his head. He looks at the file before him and whispers an angry curse; mostly at himself. He finally pushes himself up and heads for his coat; putting it on and then heading for the elevator and then for home. For the past two weeks, Maria had tried to get him to spend some time with her outside of work but something always came up; usually work related and their alone time never happened.

But as he finally lets himself into his quiet home, he knows inside it's time for his solitary existence to end, and now time to allow someone else to fill the void that has been eating away at him since Linda's death. But with Maria their bond was so strong and he was afraid that by taking things past their friendship level, would strain things if both weren't interested.

Danny wanders into his bedroom and slowly starts to shed his professional attire and put on something more comfortable to sleep in. Slowly climbing into bed and rolling onto his side, he allows his chest to offer a heavy exhale and closes his eyes; willing sleep to come. But all he can picture in his mind is Maria's disappointed expression, and his sleep for the rest of the night is fitful and restless; much like it has been for most of his adult life. It wasn't just Sean's absence making the house feel even emptier…he didn't want to be alone anymore.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Danny wakes up early as usual and hurries to get ready, forgoing breakfast as per his normal morning routine and heading into work to get his day started. He stops by their favorite coffee shop; ordering her usual as a peace offering. But as he gets off the elevator he spies Maria at the end of the hall talking to another officer and looks at her with a slight frown. He watches as she turns to face him with a tense smile and feels his posture stiffen automatically.

"Morning," he greets her with a timid smile as he hands her a cup of coffee.

"Already got one, I'll save this for later," she replies as she turns on her heel and heads for her desk.

"Guess I deserved that," Danny gently groans as he follows after her.

"Did you finish everything you needed to for court this morning?" Maria queries as she sets down Danny's coffee beside the one she already had gotten for herself.

"I didn't mean to stand you up last night," Danny tells her gently.

"I'm a big girl Danny," Maria replies with a tight nod of her head as she turns to face him with a slight frown. "I'm glad you finished what you had to."

"I…" Danny starts as his phone rings. He reaches for it and offers a soft curse as he answers his phone. "Reagan. Yes Sir, it was finished last night. Yes Sir I did. Right."

"DA?"

"Pacing back and forth outside the court house. Erin's text was too late," Danny shakes his head in anger as he looks down at her warning text. "Wasn't enough that I…" his voice trails off.

"He's not questioning you Danny, he's worried about the outcome of this trial. Erin is too but she's not point on this case," Maria reminds him. "But if memory serves we have a case of our own to get back two. Two bullets…two shooters…"

"I'll be right there," Danny tells her as he takes his leave, heading back to his desk to deposit a few things. _I have to make it up to her tonight_, he tells himself firmly as he grabs his coat and hurries back to her.

XXXXXXXX

Two hours into their new research, Maria looks up to see Danny muttering angrily under his breath and then puts something down and looks up, his eyes holding anger and frustration. She slowly walks over to him and takes the piece of evidence from his hands and starts to look at it in silence. A few minutes later she hands it back to him; problem solved.

"Thanks," Danny offers in a soft tone, his eyes not looking up to meet hers.

Maria's gloved hand gently rests on his and offers a loving squeeze, forcing his eyes to finally look up and lock with hers.

"I'll check with ballistics," he tells her before turning on his heel and heading out of the room, leaving her in silence once more.

Maria watches him leave and then finishes the piece she was working on and then goes in search of her elusive partner once again. She slowly walks up to him and stands beside him, staring at the monitor in silence.

"The two guys Anthony interviewed?"

"Solid alibi's," Danny informs her as he waits for the search results.

"So this is why you have been angry for the past two days?"

"Angry?" Danny arches his brows, still not looking at her.

"Pissed off?"

"Frustrated," Danny interjects.

"Work or personal?"

"Is there a difference?" Danny retorts and Maria just shakes her head.

"Not with you and that is part of your biggest problem," Maria states gently.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to start putting a separation between Danny Reagan, Detective and Danny Reagan, regular guy," Maria tells him firmly.

"Yeah I guess since Danny Reagan, dad is almost done."

"What?"

"Okay that wasn't fair but…"

"Danny, I'm not going to tell you how to do that, but you need to realize that while it might be scary at first, letting go and allowing yourself to love and be loved is what you really need to keep you human."

But before he could offer another word, Maria turns on her heel and takes her leave; forcing him to wait for the ballistic results in silence. Once printed, he quickly retrieves the paper and then goes in search of his partner. And while he knows that right now is not the time or place to offer any kind of emotional confession about what he's feeling inside; he has to tell her that tonight is still on; no matter what.

He hurries toward her desk, sits down on the edge and waits until she's off the phone.

"Danny?"

"What time did you want dinner tonight?" He asks in a quiet tone.

She looks at his nervous expression and rewards his efforts with a warm smile. "Danny you don't…"

"I know I don't have to," he huffs. "I want to."

"Seven?"

"We should have most stuff cleared up by then," Danny replies with a firm smile.

Maria watches him head back to his side of the facing desks and feels her lips curl into an automatic smile. For him to make any kind of attempt, means there is something inside that he feels that is mirroring her to a small degree and that she needs to act on. _I need to get him to open up tonight,_ she tells herself as she hurries to finish her stuff.

A few hours later she closes her file and then looks at her watch. _Almost time, I wonder if Danny will actually follow through?_ She waits about another ten minutes before she goes in search of Danny. She nears his desk only to see him arguing with Anthony and decides to hold back and wait. The two of them could come together on something and be the best of friends, but when Erin was putting the heat on Anthony, it was world war three.

The minutes slowly tick past and as she listens to the angry voices that are trying to keep things to a minimum she wonders what kind of mood Danny will be in for their dinner out together.

Finally Anthony takes his leave and she peers around the corner and gazes at Danny's tense body, stiff and angry. His back hardened, shoulders tense and fists clenched. He finally turns around but the smile he offers after an angry scowl does little to dissuade her anxiety inside.

"Still on the same side?"

"For now," Danny gently barks. "Forgot to put on some of the ballistics details and Erin was debriefing and he was mad because she's mad. Damn it!" He curses himself.

"Will it affect anything?"

"I…damn it it could!"

Maria stands fixed in place, cursing herself for not being able to offer him any kind of consolation; at least none she would deem acceptable. She crosses her arms and offers a soft smile as Danny's angry blue eyes lock with her patient dark brown ones.

"Sorry," he mutters in anger.

"I would be angry too if it was my ass on the hot seat," Maria agrees. "Especially with your sister."

"Yeah she's scary when she's mad," he quipped. "Don't think I would make very good dinner time association," he growls, trying to calm his heart.

"Danny, I have seen you angry and the last thing you and I need is for you to sit here and stew about a mistake any human could make. You are human, you know that right?"

"Maria…"

"Trust me Danny, your blood is red, not green."

"But…"

"Need me to run a DNA check just to be sure?" She offers lightly and his scowl finally disappears.

"Sorry," he huffs.

"Don't be sorry, just get your coat and I'll meet you by the elevator."

"Are you sure you want this? I might not be…"

"Danny you need to relax and you need to eat. That day old sandwich you thought I didn't see you eat at lunch doesn't count."

"Why can't I win with you?"

"I'll tell you over the dinner _you_ are buying me," she states firmly as she turns to leave.

"I suppose that's fair," Danny frowns as he watches her take her leave. "I'll just drop off this file with the clerk and meet you in the lobby."

"I'll be there."

Danny hurries to get his coat on and then takes the file in his hand and heads for the stairs. His lips have now curled into a soft smile as he nears the clerk's desk. No matter his mood; his stance; the words he offers or the excuses he seems to make, she's always there; at his side, pulling him back up so that he can face the toughest fight of his life – his love for her and a future for them.

It's real; inside he knows it's real. She had asked him why he had been in such a bad mood and seemed frustrated all week long. He just wasn't able to tell her it was because he was struggling with his feelings for her and how to actually tell her that he wanted to entertain the idea of them seeing each other on a social level; to see if she too wanted to grow their amazing friendship into something even more amazing. However, his mind always told him he'd be rejected and so all week his inner battle to tell her or not continued; forcing his mind and heart to wage a constant battle against each other; neither side winning.

_I have to tell her. I have to tell her tonight_, he confirms in his mind; his heart already in agreement. But just as he turns to head back, he's once again stopped by a familiar voice.

"Danny!"

XXXXXXXX

Maria hears her phone buzzing to life and frowns at Danny's number before answering it. "I hope you're calling to tell me that you're already inside waiting for me."

_"Maria I'm sorry but…"_

"Danny, are you serious?"

_"I'm here with Erin. She wants to go over the results for today and…"_

"Right."

_"It wasn't my choice."_

"You always have a choice Danny," Maria reminds him with a heavy sigh. "But I understand."

_"I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."_

"It's okay."

_"Work is…"_

"Your life and the most important thing in it. Got it."

_"Maria, I wasn't going to…"_

"Goodnight Danny, see you tomorrow."

"Danny?" Erin asks in shock as he shook his head. "What was that?"

"It was nothing. Can we just get this done?"

"Was that a date?"

"No. Can we finish this?"

"Maria? Was that Maria as in..."

"As in none of your business and we need to get this done now." He knew as soon as he hung up that she'd be more than mad and had every reason. But this case was important to Erin and her team and his part was faulty. He had to make it right – to both of them. _Sorry Maria…tomorrow…I promise. _

_XXXXXXX_

_Unbelievable! _Her mind laments as she once again stares at the empty seat before her and frowns. _Maybe he's just afraid? Maybe he really doesn't want to get to know me on a social level? Maybe he's trying to give me a hint and I'm the one just too blind to see it? _

With another heavy sigh, shaking her head, Maria looks at her phone before typing a quick message and then heading outside into the busy traffic and then home. At first when she toyed with the idea of them taking things further, mentioning it with some hesitation, and he seemed open to the idea of exploring a social venue outside of work; where both could just enjoy each other without a case waiting to be discussed. _Has that changed? It must have! Why all of a sudden this pull back?_

"Maria, take the hint, he's not interested!" She commands herself as she enters her quiet apartment. At the end of a long, busy day she used to long for the quiet comforting solitude of home. But the past few weeks she had warmed to the idea of coming home to someone amazing like Danny, discussing the day, having dinner and then unwinding afterward.

"Not meant to be," she lightly moans as she heads into the kitchen to partake of the leftovers from the meal he stood her up for the night before. Numbly going about her task, she tries to force her mind to just put Danny to the back, where she now feels he belongs, but her heart is once again telling her a different story. _Give him one more chance...he's a bit rusty after Linda's passing,_ her heart suggests.

And as the night progresses she finally concludes that if he does ask, a third chance will be offered. "If he stands me up then I'll gladly be arrested for his murder," she gently smiles as she starts into her meal, flipping on the TV to fill the suffocating silence.

XXXXXXXX

Danny looks at the message once more on his phone as heads for his car to go home. _'Danny, is there a hint I'm not getting? See you tomorrow. Maria.'_

He could just picture her beautiful face, display a miserable expression as she wrote those few tormented words and immediately his heart ached. _Now she thinks I'm avoiding her on purpose by using work as an excuse_. And while he did have to get done what was asked, she was right, he always had a choice. He could have told Erin they could have met in the morning; surmising his sister wouldn't have been that mad, but in the past ten years, he's never put his own social agenda or personal life before work, so wasn't even sure how to formulate such a sentence.

Danny offers himself one more curse before he enters his lonely home and locks the door, leaning against it in sorrow. For a split second he can picture Maria's image before him, smiling as she waits for him to have supper with her; discussing their day or a case before calling it a night.

"Might never happen now," Danny groans as he takes off his coat and heads into the kitchen. He had some leftovers from the night before and so absently went about the task of getting himself something paltry for dinner. An hour later he had finally settled in his mind and heart that tomorrow night, Friday night he would make sure that nothing would keep him from his dinner date with his partner and best friend. _If I screw up tomorrow, then she has every right to be angry with me more than she probably is right now._

Danny finally pushes himself into bed; but instead of being greeted by the blissful comfort of sleep, tormented images of his disappointed partner's face filling his head and his sleep is once again fitful and purposeless. He awakes the next morning, angry at himself and wondering what cold display he'll be offered today. Forgoing the coffee for Maria; mostly wanting to save himself yet another embarrassing heartache he hurries into the homicide area to once again find her already there, working.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning," she mentions with a hesitant smile as she looks back down and continues writing.

"Morning," he frowns, his tone forcing her to finally look up and make eye contact. "It went really late."

"Please don't beat yourself up Danny. Duty calls, right?"

"It does because I allow it to."

"Oh too early for this kind of confession from you," she gently frowns and he curses himself inwardly. "It's okay."

"Right. Well before the day gets crazy I am telling you right now that at…"

"Danny, its okay…it…" she tries with a tight lipped smile; hoping the disappointment in her voice is disguised as work and not emotion.

"Maria, I owe…"

"I don't want you to do anything out of obligation. It's not a big deal," she lies. "If you don't want…"

"I do Maria, I do want to have dinner with you. And I promise tonight that I'll be there, no matter what."

Maria arches a skeptical brow; staring at her handsome partner with a heavy heart that is now starting to beat faster. His defeated posture and tired expression, tell her that he probably spent all night mentally beating himself up for standing her up two nights in a row. And the more she gazes upon his remorseful expression, she knows inside her heart there is no way she could just say no to him. _I could never say no to him._

"Maria?"

"One more chance Danny," Maria finally rewards his efforts with a warm smile; putting him instantly at ease. "But if you miss…"

"Maria, I'll be there. I promise."

"You better or I will kill you," she gently teases.

"I'll even give you my permission," he smirks and their bond is once again connected and the tension lifted.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later Danny then spies Maria at the end of the hall and slowly makes his way over to her; a tense smile on his face and his heart starting to beat a bit faster. Maria looks up as he approaches and offers him a warm smile; a gesture he can't help but reward her with a smile of his own in return.

"A few hours left in the day Danny."

"All done. I'm heading over to the clerk's office at the court to drop this off and then I'm calling it a day. Not going to see Erin, or Anthony or anyone else. Just the clerk. As long as it's filed before six I'm golden."

"But it's only five thirty," she gently teases. "Could be a record even for you."

"Figure, if I'm away from this place, no chance of getting ambushed," he frowns. "Besides, I think I'd be the next crime scene if I was to allow work to detain me for the third night in a row."

"Oh you better believe that Mister," she teases as she gently squeezes his arm.

"I'll be there Maria," he smiles once more as he leans in and plants a discreet kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you out front in one hour," Danny states fatefully as he quickly takes his leave. He gathers his coat and takes the file, offering her one more warm smile before he disappears into the elevator and then down to the parking lot.

He allows his mind to wander to what the night has in store for them. He had been struggling with inner feelings all week; feelings he has for her and in truth was also wanting an opportunity to spend some alone time with her; private time away from the job where he didn't feel intimidated opening up on an emotional level. And while he knows he still has some reservations about what to expect, he feels inside that he owes her the truth about what he wants for them; the time to open up just needing tonight to present itself. _Maria, I'm going to tell you tonight_, his brain confirms. _I'm going to tell you and believe that you want this as much as I do._

Danny heads to the law clerk's office in a better frame of mind; telling himself that even if his phone were to ring and it was work, it was now Friday night and he was entitled to at least a few hours to himself; a social outing something he was entitled to. He arrives at the clerk's office and frowns when he sees there is no street parking. With no other choice he directs his Jeep into the back alley and stops; being the lone vehicle in the darkened area. He takes the file and pushes himself outside; hurrying into the building to conclude his business and leave as fast as possible.

He drops off the file and then heads toward the back door once more; happy inside that he was able to allow nothing to impede his plan on getting back to Maria. However, as he heads outside and nears his vehicle, he sees a dark van parked behind it and feels his nervous anxiety starting to grow. He nears the front door of the van when he hears a noise coming from the back of the truck; a shadow hovering and footsteps moving further back into the shadows.

"Here he comes!" He hears whispered voices.

"Is there a problem here?" Danny demands in a firm tone; knowing inside he's never one to back down from a fight or walk away from something that seems suspicious or out of place.

His fingers instinctively move to his hip; his gun ready for action in case needed. He nears the back of the truck when out of the shadows a glint of silver is seen just before it connects with the left side of his face, instantly breaking the skin and forcing blood to mix with tears.

"What…the…" is all Danny manages, his fingers slipping from the handle of his gun as his back sustains a hard blow from a similar object. Another strike to his chest and he slams onto the dirty concrete on his stomach, face pounding, heart racing, chest heaving and mind wondering what is going on. However, with his face down his attackers are unable to see who they are really attacking.

"Thought you could just screw us over!" One of them shouts as he kicks Danny hard in the right side; his gun finally detaching itself and clattering to the pavement a few feet away.

"Thought you could just take our money and not pay us back! Thought you could just come here and take us out!" The second man shouts at Danny once more. "Well you were wrong! And now it's time to pay."

"With your life!"

The first man reaches for Danny's gun before raising it a few feet above his head and cocking the trigger.

"Now it's time to die."

**~To Be Concluded~**

* * *

**A/N:** So how do you think Maria is going to react when Danny doesn't show up for a third time? yikes I hope it's not to long but I just started to write and it grew and grew! Please review and let me know and I'll try to have the conclusion up as fast as possible!


	2. Counting the Real Cost

**Title: The Price of an Apology  
Chapter 2 – Counting the Real Cost**

* * *

"You've…got…the wrong…" Danny's raspy voice tries to reason. "Man…"

"Should've thought about that before you decided to stiff us!" The first shouts as he prepares to fire.

"Leon, I want him to watch as he's about to die."

"Good thinking Gord."

Danny feels himself being rolled over onto his back, pain reverberating throughout his whole body. He squints up into the street lighting over head; his attackers now silhouetted against the dark buildings shielding their actions but able to see his face for the first time.

"Damn it, that's not him!"

"What? That's his truck and he was supposed to be here right now!"

"Wrong guy. Who the hell is this?"

"Take his wallet. He won't need it any longer."

But as the second man flips Danny's coat open a bit wider, his NYPD shield is finally seen and the second man stands back up in a hurry.

"Damn it Leon, he's a cop!" Gord hisses in anger. "Not only do we have the wrong guy but he's a cop!"

"What the hell?" Leon growls as he snatches Danny's badge. "A cop! A damn cop!" He yells as he kicks Danny once more in side.

"Should we kill him?"

"Well that means that Dave will be here shortly! Ah crap," Leon curses as he looks down at Danny with a heavy sneer. He bends down and fishes around inside Danny's suit jacket, pulling out his phone and handcuffs. "You are going to be sorry you were in the wrong place at the wrong time cop! We have no remorse about killing you!" He shouts tossing the cuffs to Gord. "We gotta get outta this alley. Cuff him and bring him with us for now. A dead body will scare Dave away."

Danny watches as his phone is tossed to the ground and then smashed into pieces by the angry heel of one of his now would be captors, while the other succeeds in trapping his wrists in front and then he watches them stand back up and hover over his pain filled body with angry expressions.

"We have to kill him now, he's seen our faces and heard our names!" Gord moans.

"And where will we put the body? Someone hears a gunshot before we take out Dave and we're screwed!"

"Damn it!"

"I'm the wrong man to piss off cop!"

"So am…I…" Danny growls in return as he brings his cuffed wrists in front and with one last surge of adrenaline, plants them into Leon's face, snapping his head back in return. Danny's jaw sustains a much anticipated blow, his head snapping to the right, his eyes watering once more.

"If you think this hurts cop, just wait until we are done with you later. Hope you had no plans for tonight!" Leon hisses in Danny's ear as they drag his struggling body toward the back door of an abandoned apartment. Danny's mind races with terror at the thought that he'll die before he even offered Maria a peak into his heart; something he should have done years ago and now laments the fact that he might never get that chance.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait for Dave. Kill Dave and then the cop and then we get the hell outta here."

"Where do we put him?" Gord questions.

"There," Leon nods with his head as Danny is shoved toward a small chair and forced to sit down, his body and mind racing with pain. Danny winces as the cold steel of his own gun is pressed into his cheek as his face is painfully forced upright.

"You so much as try to escape, and I'll blow your brains all over this room and be done with it," Leon states gruffly. "So much as piss me off for one minute and you'll die by your own gun and your body will wash up in CHINA! Watch him!"

Danny's head is finally allowed to rest once again as the gun is pulled back and Leon stands up to talk to Gord; whispered tones that Danny's pounding ear drums are failing to discern completely. His body aches and he wonders as he shifts what else he'll have to endure before this ordeal is over.

"He's here! Where do we put the cop?" Gord snaps, rushing up to Danny and sticking the gun in his neck.

"I have an idea. Let him know he messed with the wrong men."

_Maria, I just pray you figure this out_. But just as he's about to shift his weight once more he hears angry footsteps approaching him and then each arm being grabbed and his body yanked into an upright position once more.

"Wait…" Danny tries in protest.

"Shut it cop!" Leon snaps in anger. "Your time is up."

"Don't do this guy's…" Danny huffs in anger as he struggles to pull himself free; not going down without a fight.

"Where do we put him?" Gord queries in a panic.

"Elevator shaft," Leon smiles as Danny now tries to struggle free; the idea of being thrown down an elevator shaft, now forcing his brain to offer deathly images. Danny tries to pull against the two men holding him; but it's in vain, his energy once again being taken as he sustains another hit to the side with the lead pipe. Leon and Gord drag Danny up the second stairwell toward abandoned elevator shaft.

"Hope you're not allergic to rats," Leon smiles as Danny's frame sags in their grasp as he dragged toward the open doors of the abandoned elevator shaft. He offers a small cry as his stomach sustains one more blow before he finds himself falling into darkness, nothing to hold onto; nothing to grasp. He flies down the two small two stories and lands at the base; a soggy floor to cushion his harsh landing; piercing his arm, ripping open his leg and letting out a cry before silence and darkness envelop him; sealing away their helpless captive from the rest of the world as the doors are pushed shut.

"If he lives…we'll come back for target practise," Leon sneers. "By the time anyone finds this guy, he'll be part of the foundation."

XXXXXXXX

Maria looks at her watch and stops her pacing outside the front of the precinct. She pulls her phone and dials Danny's number, once again getting voice mail.

_'Danny, you've missed our dinner two nights in a row, I hope you have a better reason other than work for missing the third. If you're not interested you can just tell me._'

She hangs up and then offers a soft curse as she heads back inside; some paperwork calling her name; her mind trying not to dwell on its obvious disappointment at her partner's tardiness or purposeful absence.

"Where are you Danny?" She moans as she looks at the empty chair across from her. Another half hour has passed and still nothing. However, she also knows that Danny isn't one for childish games and he would at least call if he were able. _Maybe something's happened?_ _You did make the crime scene remark_, her brain reminds her. _He's just got cold feet, nothing more._

She puts another file to rest but as another twenty minutes tick past she knows, Danny's absence is troubling. She tries his number once more and then frowns.

"Oh to hell with it, I can just blame paranoia or something," she scolds herself as she goes in search of their tech Adam.

"I've tried his cell but it's not like him to not answer," she sighs as she looks at the cellular grid before them.

"Okay hold on a second," Adam mentions as he types away frantically on the keyboard before finally looking up at her with a strained expression.

"What?" Maria is quick to question.

"His cell phone is dead."

"Damn it! He has a charger in th…"

"No you don't understand; it's dead…as in destroyed, gone, none existent."

"Pardon?"

"The number is still registered with his provider but the cell phone itself is dead; the tracking chip is dead. And a simple drop wouldn't be able to do that. It had to have been physically destroyed."

"That's impossible. Run a trace on the locater for his truck's GPS," Maria states in a frantic tone, trying to calm her rising panic. The few minutes it takes Adam to pull up the coordinates feels like a small eternity. _Danny, what's happened to you? Oh you better be okay._

"Too old a model but I have the last ping from his phone," Adam states and Maria gazes upon the address with a frown.

"He's still at the courthouse? Thanks," she calls as she quickly takes her leave, heading back to her office in wonder. "But why is his phone dead? Destroyed? That makes no sense? Maybe it got run over?"

She sits back down in her chair and looks at the clock. Over an hour and Danny should have left by now, unless he was absconded once again by another superior or the DA's office. She picks up the phone and dials the clerk's office.

"Detective Reagan dropped off the file over an hour ago and then left," the clerk informs her. "I tried paging him but he's not picked up. I'm sure he's left the building."

"Thanks," Maria mumbles as she hangs up; the feeling of doom toward her partner now growing stronger and stronger. But finally not being able to shake that something is wrong, she heads for her coat and then hurries into the street, wanting to take a cab in case he is just detained by regular means and they can ride back together.

_Danny, I pray you're okay and this is just a misunderstanding. Another one._

XXXXXXXX

Danny's head swims with dizzying pain, his eyes hurt to open them, his body hurts to move and his brain hurts to think. He forces himself to try to move to the left, but offers a cry of agony as something sharp digs further into the soft flesh above his left bicep and he quickly subsides. His lungs hurt to breathe from the beating he sustained; his head is pounding and his eyes blink away fresh tears mixed with blood and dirt from the blow to the top of his face he was forced to endure an hour earlier. Lying on his stomach in an inch of stagnant, rusty water and sludge, wrists cuffed together in front, gun missing and phone busted, his mind now races as to how he's going to free himself of his dark tomb. A tomb with no discernable escape route. Danny forces himself to at least roll off his winded chest, yelling out once more as he rolls onto his right side, his wounded arm feeling the strain from whatever is sticking into it; and then finally landing on his back. But as he does so, something falls on the lower part of his legs, pinning him back down to the soggy ground. He tries to move his body, despite the pain, to get up, but whatever is pressing down on the bottom part of his legs and with the pain in his body, he can do little more but lie back; trapped.

"AAAAAAAHH!" He growls in whispered anger.

"Hel…lllp..." he offers hoarsely as his mouth fills with dust and mold; forcing his lungs to constrict and his stomach to tighten. Whispered voices overhead seem to offer no hope of salvation and anyone he thinks might be passing within ear shot, wanting to come to the aide of a fallen officer he knows is a passing thought; a dream, a fallacy. He is trapped, injured and alone; unable to force himself to be heard or rescued.

"Help...me..." he coughs once more, squinting into the darkness overhead, seeing small beads of light, dancing and laughing, blurring as his eyes try to focus. He hears rats scurrying past, being drawn to the fresh scent of blood and sweat, human fear and adrenaline adding to the tasty mix; coming to feast on a helpless man, their fallen prey. He once again tries to move himself, wanting to at least try to sit up. But as the beam presses down further on his legs, he realizes with the item sticking in his arm he's unable to help free himself.

As he continues to move, Danny feels a sharp pain in his right leg and wonders if he snagged it on the fall down to his feared final resting place. Darkness threatens to consume him once more as he feels his lungs gasping for air, his head now starting to pound, ear drums about to burst. His stomach wants to throw out the small amounts of putrid water he was forced to ingest from the fall, but knows if he offers any stomach contents, he'll attract even more unwanted attention than he is right now from the local population and so has no choice but allow his tender lungs to force the bile back down into his sickened stomach.

"Maria..." he whispers in torment, his body on fire. However, as he lies in his dank prison, he can only curse his misguided intentions; fault himself for his actions and pray his whereabouts will soon be discovered before its too late. He closes his eyes, willing the throbbing to subside while he offers another prayer for help.

"Maria...you have...to find...me..."

The trembling fingers of his right hand try to feel what's sticking in his left arm and finally rest on a piece of rotten, jagged wood. Unable to break the piece off without doing further damage, he slumps back and curses once more. Thankful that at least there is what feels to him like a few soggy mattress beneath him; breaking his fall onto direct concrete, saving himself any further bodily damage; especially internal bleeding. With another agonizing cry Danny slowly curls himself up slightly to feel what has happened to his right leg. His fingers rest on the warm sludge of his own blood and he lies back down in miserable pain; thankful that it's only a snag, the blood loss is slow and that the femoral artery is still in tact. He hears the voices overhead before a shot is offered and his heart rate starts to quicken; knowing he can now no longer cry for help or he's next.

Danny lies back down and closes his eyes; praying that if his captor's do look down they'll think him either dead or still unconscious. But as the voices near, he realizes that he needs to fool them into thinking he's still out.

"Is he dead?"

"Still not moving so maybe he is."

"Damn look at his leg and what's sticking out of his arm," Gord mentions. "He landed on cement right? No way he's alive."

"Shouldn't have been where he was," Leon spits down at Danny. "Close the doors and let's go. We have one more thing to take care of."

Danny hears the voices die out once more until all is quiet and he chances to move once more. But the pain forces him to remain put and he slumps back down in miserable defeat.

_"Maria. I'm so sorry," his mind whispers. "You have to find me. I know you will. You'll never give up on me."_

XXXXXXXX

Maria nears the courthouse and feels her heart starting to beat faster. She tells the cabbie to stop near the front of the building and then gets out and heads inside. She checks all the offices to see if he's just in a closed meeting and then rushes back to the main reception area. She spies the back door and decides to check the alley just in case; a small voice nagging inside to make sure she's checked everything.

"Danny!" She gasps when she spies his truck still parked where he left it. She rushes to the front door and tries to pull it open. When she finds it locked, her heart starts to race a bit faster.

"Danny!" She calls and then listens.

_Silence._

"DANNY!" She tries again and gets nothing. Knowing he would never just leave the truck in the back alley, she knows inside her gut that something is very wrong. Maria glances to the right and spies his dented shield reflecting some of the dingy street lighting and races to pick it up. But when she brings it near and sees that her fingers are now stained red with fresh blood her heart explodes. She looks around further and then spies his busted phone and quickly reaches for hers. But just before she's about to call for backup, she looks up to see a familiar face heading toward her. "Anthony! Danny's in trouble!"

"What's going on?"

"Danny's missing and I found his dented shield with fresh blood on it and his busted phone and I…" she explains further only to be interrupted by a loud gunshot; which forces both of them to look to the left at an old building.

"What the hell was that?"

"Danny!" Maria exclaims as she turns and bolts toward the old building; the fate of her beloved partner the only fuel feeding her adrenaline. She races for the back door, gun ready and then carefully pulls it open and takes a deep breath. She pushes herself inside and gently closes the door so she doesn't alert anyone to her presence.

"I'll go for the front!" Anthony shouts at Maria before he calls for backup and then hurries around to the front of the building to go in the other side.

"Stop firing that damn thing!" Gord growls at Leon, two angry voices arguing with each other a floor above, as they slowly head for the stairs.

"You want a turn?"

"Think I should go back and finish off that damn cop?"

Maria hears the question and feels her short nails automatically dig into the palms of her hands, her heart racing at top speed. _'Finish him off?'_ Is that the shot she heard?

"Nah he's as good as dead," Leon smiles and Maria hearts explodes. _Danny!_ Her mind now races that her beloved partner has been shot and is now losing his precious life blood while she waits until these two would be attackers have taken their leave. For what seems like a small eternity she is forced to listen as they ramble on about a few other things. Finally she hears footsteps coming closer and takes a deep breath; praying her silence will last until she is in the clear. From her hidden vantage point she sees the backs of two large men as they near the exit door.

"Let's take the cops truck; he won't need it anymore," Leon laughs and Maria silently grits her teeth.

"Damn it!" Gord curses he spies coming in the front door and then turns to rush back inside. "Cops are here! Let's get the…"

"NYPD! Hold it!" Maria growls as she aims her gun and cocks it; forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"Maria!" Anthony calls from outside.

"In here!" She calls back as Anthony charges Leon and Maria nears Gord.

"Where is that cop you were talking about?"

"Go to hell bitch!" Leon snaps just as Anthony, grabs his arm and spins him around, slamming him face first into the wall.

"She asked you a question lowlife!" Anthony barks in his ear as he succeeds in cuffing Leon. He spies Danny's gun sticking out of his belt buckle, grabs it and shows it to Maria who narrows her eyes at Leon.

"Where is he?"

"In hell," Leon sneers. "Go find him yourself."

"Go! I got this one!" Anthony tells her as he watches her race up the stairs in search of Danny.

"You messed with the wrong crew!"

"Yeah you look like you're going big places," Anthony throws back in sarcasm as he snaps the cuffs and then shoves Leon to the floor. "Sit!"

"Danny!" She shouts again as she races into a room where she spies the feet of a body lying motionless on the floor. Angry panic tries to seize her as she races for the body, turns it over and sighs heavily in relief when she sees that it's not Danny. Where is he? _Did they take him somewhere? But one said finish him off? He must be here_.

"Anthony! Call the ME! We got a body up here!"

Anthony waits for a uniformed car to arrive, gives instructions and then hurries in search of Baez.

"Anything?"

"The said finish him off. He's here and he's hurt!" She scowls. "DANNY!"

"It's okay we'll find him. He's a Reagan. Trust me, they're too stubborn to die," Anthony tells her with a firm nod. But just as he's about to turn to head in the direction to go up the stairs he hears a faint sound and touches Maria's arm.

"Listen."

"Danny?"

XXXXXXXX

Danny hears the faint laughter as the two men take their leave; the second shot still reverberating in his ear drums. His head is still pounding but fear of the rats closing in on the fresh blood that is seeping into the rotten sludge is keeping him from falling back into mental darkness. Finally he hears silence and wonders if they have taken their leave. However, a few minutes later he hears police sirens and a few minutes after that, his name; or at least he thinks he hears Maria calling his name.

"Maria…" he croaks with a hoarse cough, dust still constricting his airways. "HE…" he tries and then coughs again, unable to make himself heard. The pressure from his coughing just adds to the pain in his arm and leg and so he lies back down in misery. However, when he hears his name again he knows he has to try; she's here and looking for him.

"Maria!" Danny tries again. His sticky fingers grope for anything in the dark that he can use to draw attention to his whereabouts, his brain pushing past the searing pain in his arm from the piece of wood still wedged in the soft folds of flesh. He finally feels a small piece of rebar and grabs at it. He offers a swing to this right and then cries out in agony when his left bicep wants to flex around the open wound.

"Maria…" he groans again as he hits the piece of rebar against the metal side of the elevator shaft.

"Danny!" His ears finally pick up as he hits it one more time; before slumping back in agonizing defeat. He finally hears his partners beloved voice as the doors to the elevator shaft are slowly pried open and he squints into the small ray of light that his partner is offering.

"Maria…" he whispers in relief, unable to raise his arms to motion to her where to come.

"Danny!" Maria exclaims as she gazes in horror upon his battered condition. "Hold on, Anthony and I will get you out!" She calls down before she looks at Anthony with watery eyes. "He looks bad and I see blood. Call an ambulance, I'm looking for a way down."

"Maria, it's not sa…"

"Don't lecture me on safety, that's Danny down there. He's hurt and I'm going to get him."

"Yes ma'am." Anthony nods his head as Maria rushes past him and races for the first floor; past the two uniformed officers now posted outside; Anthony calling for an ambulance and hurrying after her.

Maria reaches the bottom and frantically looks around for a door to get into the room where Danny is trapped. She knows the building will have to have one and keeps searching. A few minutes later she finally finds one padlocked shut and shoots the bolt off. Anthony is at her side in an instant and both are poundingat the door to get it to open.

"Danny!" Maria calls out as is finally able to get the door pried open which allows them access into the first floor dungeon Danny is being held captive. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she rushes to his side, tripping over rebar and debris in an effort to feel him alive in her grasp; her small flashlight watching him instead of her path to get to him.

"Maria…" Danny whispers in misery.

"Anthony we need lights in here!" She shouts behind her.

"IN HERE!" She hears Anthony shout.

"Can't get up," Danny manages weakly. Maria hurries to where the beam is and grunts as she tries to push it off. "ANTHONY! Danny I need Anthony to help me. Is your leg broken?"

"No…just couldn't…move it…"

Maria finally knees at his side in the sludge, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she gazes at the fresh blood smeared on his handsome face.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry…" she mumbles as she starts to inspect him.

"Sorry…I was…late…" he tries and she curses herself for thinking he was backing out earlier.

"No don't…"

"Maria…" Danny tries again only to have her gently brush his lips with hers.

"Please just rest," she instructs. "Where you shot?" She dares to ask.

"No but…but my left arm…" he manages and she quickly shines her light on his cuffed wrists and then the piece of wood still embedded in his arm. She sucks in a deep breath and then curses angrily. "Just hold on okay? The paramedics are on their way. What else."

"Right leg…" he huffs with a labored breath.

"Danny, is the…"

"No, just…a snag. Those clowns…couldn't hit…broadside…of a damn barn…"

Maria quickly shines her light to see a cut in the dress pants of Danny's right leg, now soaked in blood and dirt. "Just don't try to move anymore. Anthony will be here once he gets those lights on."

"Head hurts," he whispers.

Maria shines the light near his face, forcing his blue eyes to close automatically. She stifles a gasp as she eyes the ugly cut above his left eye and gently dabs some fresh blood with her sleeve that was seeping its way toward his eyelid already caked in dried blood and dirt.

"Where is your cuff key?"

"Pocket…wait for…lights."

"Danny…I need to…"

"I'm…sorry…" he repeats with a strained tone.

"Don't talk Danny. It's okay, you're okay now, I've got you," Maria gently urges as she pushes some dirty hair off his sweaty forehead and swallows back her own remorse.

"What else hurts?"

"Chest…back…ribs…" he rattles off in misery. "Pride."

After what seems like a small eternity, the lights slowly flutter on and Maria is finally able to see all her beloved partner endured. Wasting no time in fishing for the key, she finally frees his cuffed wrists and stuffs the cuffs into her pocket and then looks back down at him. When his hands are free his cold fingers intertwine with hers and she feels him offer a squeeze with whatever amount of energy he has left. Then his hand goes limp.

"Danny?"

"Still here…" he answers as he slowly opens his eyes. "With you…where I belong," he manages and her eyes water once more. "But…tired…and sore."

"You're going to rest soon enough Danny."

"Baez!" Anthony's voice snaps her back to reality, forcing her to quickly swallow her sorrow and misery. "Medics are here!"

"Help is here Danny," Maria informs him with a small smile as she hears Anthony's loud angry voice directing the two medics to their direction. Anthony hurries to their side and with the help of the two uniformed officers manage to push the heavy rotten beam off Danny's legs and finally free him. Maria finally has to let go of Danny and watch helplessly as the medics tend to him. One of them tries to beak the piece of wood and she nearly breaks Anthony's hand when Danny offers a cry of agony when the piece is finally pulled out.

"Anthony…"

"He'll be okay if there is no internal bleeding," Anthony insists, his eyes fixed on Danny as he is carefully checked over for other serious wounds. She watches them slice open his pant leg to attend to the wound and once again swallows back her sorrow as her partner puts on a brave face and bites back his pain. Finally after what seems like another slow painful eternity Danny is carefully lifted onto the stretcher and then carried out of the dank room that had housed him for the past few hours and into the safe confines of a waiting ambulance.

"The guy Gord confessed," Anthony sighed as he followed behind Maria toward the waiting doors of the ambulance. "I'll get one of the guys to bring Danny's truck the hospital so you can take him home in it."

"Okay."

Maria climbs in beside Danny and looks down at her partner's pale face and frowns before gently taking his right hand into hers and holding it firmly, giving it much needed warmth. Danny slowly opens his weary eyes and looks up at Maria in remorse.

"Tried… and I'm so…" he whispers as Maria leans in close to his ear.

"Danny, just rest please, it's hard enough on me to see you like this, without you offering an apology for no reason. I'm not mad at you."

She allows her cheek to linger on his rough, dirty skin before pulling back and looking down into his watery blue eyes in remorse. The medics have cleaned most of the blood away but the wound on his head above his eye still looks angry and tender; the small band-aide doing little to hide it.

"I don't think he has any internal injuries, Detective Baez," one of the medics mention. "But we've called ahead to Dr. Park just in case."

"Thank you."

With her hand still firmly grasping his, she leans back against the side of the ambulance and closes her eyes, mentally beating herself over thinking he was just using another excuse to not meet up with her for dinner. She slowly gazes back upon him, frowns at the brave face he's trying to put on, when she knows with every labored breath he takes, his body is in agony. _Oh Danny, I'm so sorry I jumped to such a rash conclusion._

XXXXXXXX

They finally reach the hospital and Maria can only watch helplessly as Danny is wheeled into the ER to be tended to by Dr. Park. Anxiously pacing the waiting room, she feels her fists clench and unclench so many times that when she actually looks down at her hands to see the start of small red divot marks in them from the nail ends. _Danny, you better be okay, _her brain laments. She looks up to see Anthony arrive with an anxious look on his face.

"Still in surgery. Glad you were in the right place at the right time."

"Story of my life," Anthony quips as Erin and Frank rush in.

"You wanting some overtime pay?" Erin deadpans her detective.

"It's your family," Anthony shoots back as Baez fills them in and then they take to waiting.

Dr. Park exits about an hour later and walks up to them with his trademark frown. "Frank?"

"How is he?"

"You know Danny Reagan. Takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'."

"What happened?"

"Said he was pushed down a two-story elevator shaft. But he was fortunate that he didn't have a hard surface to land on. The medic said he landed on a few old mattress that broke his fall; so thankfully there are no internal injuries. He'll just be very sore and stiff for the next few days. He does have bruising on his back and sides and said he was hit several times with a lead pipe," Dr. Park explains to the family. "However, he did manage as you must have seen, to garner a nice stab wound in his left bicep from a piece of sharp wood; we cleaned and stitched that up; same with the cut from the rebar on his right leg. I have given him a few shots due to whatever he landed in and now smells like and cleaned and stitched up the wound on his head. Nice way to spend a Friday night," Dr. Park smirks. "Want to take him home now?"

"Doesn't need to stay overnight?"

"_You_ want to convince him of that?" Dr. Park retorts dryly. "Good luck."

"Where's his release form?" Frank replies with a dry smile.

"I'll have it waiting with his medication and bandages for his arm and leg. He can shower with them tonight but need to change them tomorrow."

"Can I see him?"

"Course," Frank nods as he walks up to them with Erin at his side. "He's grumpy but okay. Sean was going to come home early, but Danny called him and assured him that he's okay. He's asking for you."

Maria nods her agreement and then goes in search of her partner. She slowly pushes the door open to find him sitting on the small examining table with the light blue hospital shirt in his hands, his head bowed.

"Danny?" Maria gently asks, forcing his tormented gaze to look up at her in anguish.

"How much is I'm sorry worth to you?" He asks and her heart shatters in pieces.

She quickly rushes toward him and gently pulls him into her embrace, resting her cheek on the top of his head. "Danny don't even think that way. This is not your fault."

"I was…" he starts only to have her gently touch his lips and stop his mis-guided tirade.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Maria insists as she slowly pulls the shirt from his fingers and starts to help him dress. "Here put this on. Wouldn't want all the other ladies out there to be jealous of what I have," she teases and he cracks a half smirk.

"I smell like the sewer, hardly a turn on," he laments.

Maria gently lifts his face with her finger before planting a warm kiss on his lips and then pulling back. "I like you just the way you are."

"Even now?"

"Even now. Come on, let's get you home."

Danny offers a grunt as he slowly pushes himself upright. He curses his dizziness as Maria has to help him stand and get his bearings before he's able to walk out on his own; wanting once again to prove to the world that bad ass Reagan, is as tough as they come. He slowly limps over to see Dr. Park, signs the release form, gathers the bag of medication, cream and bandages he's offered and then slowly walks beside Maria toward the exit doors; Frank, Erin and Anthony already having taken their leave.

Both walk in silence, Maria gently looping her hand into Danny's and smiling when he doesn't pull it back; the first public display of emotion they have offered to the world around them. And while it didn't last that long as Anthony parked the truck right beside the door, it was more than needed for the present moment. Maria helps Danny into the truck and then hurries around to the other side and starts the quiet drive to his home.

"Just close your eyes and rest," Maria instructs as she looks over at Danny.

"Three nights…in a row…" he mentions in a quiet tone. "I was on my way, I swear to you I was."

"Danny, please stop, it's hard enough to see you like this much less try to listen to you offer an apology for something that isn't necessary. You didn't cause this."

Danny offers a frown but decides any further conversation can wait until they are in the safe confines of his apartment. They finally reach it and both walk numbly toward the elevator and then get inside; all the while in silence. Maria holds out her hand and Danny willingly gives over the keys, no questions asked. They finally get inside and Maria closes the door, forcing Danny to look at her in wonder.

"Maria?"

"You need a shower Danny. I'll wait and…"

"You're upset."

"I'm upset."

"I said I was sorry," he offers in anguish, his darkened face overshadowed with guilt and worry.

"I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"It's okay Danny, please just go and…"

Maria feels her eyes water once more and she feels herself looking away to hide her own pain and guilt. "What is it?" She hears him softly ask as his right hand gently touches her arm, forcing her to turn back in misery.

"I…I can't tell you. Just go have your showe…I can't do this…" she breaks down before she finally pulls herself away and heads for the door, Danny slowly following.

"Maria wait!" He calls to her with such torment that she can do little more than turn on the spot and stand fixed in time until he catches up. "What did I do? Tell me," he starts only to once again have her silence him with a tender kiss.

"Do you know what message you would have heard if your phone hadn't been busted by your would be attackers?" Maria asks firmly.

"You wondering why I was standing you up?"

"And do you know why I left such a message?"

"You were angry?" Danny asks timidly.

"Yes, but at myself. I figured that I had pushed you into something…something you didn't want," her voice breaks as she looks away to hide her pain once again. Danny gently gathers her into his embrace, biting back the pain as his left arm gently flexes and puts strain on the fresh stitching keeping the wound closed. "I thought you didn't want to go out and were using another work excuse to…and I wanted to make you feel guilty somehow."

"Maria, I swear to you that these past two nights…" his voice whispers in her ear. "I was on my way when I was jumped."

"And that's why I should be the one to offer you an apology," she confesses as she pulls back and looks at him in sorrow. "I jumped to a wrong conclusion and assumed something when the opposite was happening. Danny if you would have…" her voice breaks as she hugs him close once more. Danny gently winces as his arms wrap around her tightly once more. "If you would have died tonight I would have been forever in misery."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he tells her firmly as he gently guides her face back to his. "When I was lying there, wondering if that would be my final resting place I was cursing myself for not having told you something I should have a long time ago, but was afraid to. I want that next step with you."

"You do?" Maria asks with a weak smile.

"I do. And I see what could happen if we take time for granted."

"But…"

"I want it Maria, something more with you. I was afraid before and while I can't guarantee that I am not a bit afraid right now, I know I'm ready for that next step. Do you still want me?" He dares to ask.

Maria gazes into his handsome face and finally rewards him with a soft, warm smile, before she guides his lips back to hers and tenderly tastes them. "I want you."

Then before another word is spoken, Maria gently loops her arm though his uninjured one and guides him back into his apartment and closes the door before leading him to the bedroom. "Get what you need and then please have a shower. I'd offer to help but I doubt we'd get much washing done," she teases and his face finally softens and blushes.

"I'll have to remember that," he mentions looking at her with a weak smile.

XXXXXXXX

Once inside the bathroom, he tries to subdue his groaning as he gazes at the results of night's ordeal has left him with. _Oh yeah real attractive Danny,_ he scolds himself as he gazes at the ugly bruises on his chest; his eyes traveling to his arm and then finally resting on his dirty face. With a heavy sigh he turns on the hot water and starts to slowly undress; tossing both his ripped dress pants and hospital shirt into the bathroom garbage before stripping completely and then pushing himself under the hot water.

Danny offers a cry of pain as the hot water starts to connect with stings and cuts not bandaged up, rinsing away dirt and debris. He allows the hot water to soothe his nerves and wash away all the evidence of tonight's fiasco; an event which almost cost him his future with the woman he knows he loves inside. As he reaches for the soap; starting to wash away all the ugliness from the night, his nerves finally start to soothe. The pain starting to slowly diminish, leaving him just tired from the whole ordeal. But as much as he'd like to linger under the hot water, he knows he has to take his leave and so regrettably turns off the hot water and starts to dry off, wondering what Maria is doing.

Maria finishes setting the table, wincing every time Danny's lips would utter an audible cry that she would be forced to listen to as she went about setting the table for the dinner that would be arriving shortly. Despite the fact that she knows Danny is tired and needs his rest, he also hasn't had anything to eat all day and by the looks of the contents of his fridge probably didn't have anything for the past few nights either.

She finally hears the shower stop and her heart starts to pick up the pace a little. Finally he pulls the door open; dressed in comfortable pants and t-shirt and locks eyes with her and offers a strained smile.

"I made something simple," she tells him.

"You're too kind," Danny replies as he disappears into this bedroom, tosses his laundry and then heads back out into the living room to see her. "Didn't think I'd be able to convince you that I just want to rest."

"You're right," she replies as she gently wraps her arms around him; pulling her close against her chest. "Mmmm now you smell good."

"Didn't like sewer Danny?"

"Not particularly," she teases as her face rests against his rough cheek. She examines the cut above his head and then looks into his warm blue eyes.

"I have a hard head remember?"

"What happened? I gather you were ambushed, did they say why?"

"Simple case of mistaken identity," Danny sighs heavily. "I dropped off the file, reached the truck and saw a shadow by the back and went to see what it was. Next thing I knew, I was hit in the head and then it didn't stop. I was on the ground, my wrists cuffed and told I'd probably be dead soon. Then I was dragged into this apartment and threatened and then the next thing I knew I was being told I was going to end up in an elevator shaft and my world went black," Danny finishes with a heavy sigh. "That's the short of it. Want the long version?"

"Don't think I could handle it right now," Maria whispers with a small frown. "Sorry for jumping to any kind of conclusions. I just wanted us to try to act on what I thought we both wanted."

"Apology accepted," he teases and she finally smiles.

"Came at too high a price Danny," she tells him with a strained expression. "An apology should never cost that much."

"Then how about, this. I accept your apology because I love you," Danny offers warmly.

Maria looks at him in shock. "Don't tease."

"I'm not teasing," he insists. "I love you Maria. I have for a while now but have been waiting for the right moment to tell you. And while I doubt this qualifies for the exact right moment, I don't want to let another minute pass and then lose out on telling you something so important."

"Danny…"

"Maria don't…"

"Well I was going to say I love you in return, but if you don't want me…" she starts only to have him gently cup her face in his strong hands and bring her lips to his before he tenderly tastes them.

"I do want you," he murmurs as his eyes slowly open and he looks at her in tender love. "Do you want that also?"

"More than you might know," she smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him in return. However, when she feels his body starting to slightly falter, she quickly pulls back and looks at him in concern. "You need to rest."

"I'm still hungry," Danny frowns as he slowly pushes past her and eases himself into one of the nearby chairs at the table to wait for their meal. "And I did promise I'd show up for dinner. You heard Anthony…"

"Glad he was there to help."

"Yeah the big guy has a few good skills," Danny quips.

Maria just shakes her head but follows after him and sits down beside him. They make small talk about the court case and then discuss neutral topics; Maria not wanting Danny's blood pressure to be any higher than she suspects it already is. After dinner she hurries to put the dishes away as Danny slowly heads for the living room to just rest.

"Danny?"

"While I am tired, I don't want you to leave just yet," he huffs as he looks back at her with a grim expression. "Just sit with me a few minutes longer?"

"How can I say no?"

"Sorry for tonight."

"I'm with you Danny, that's all I really wanted."

"Really?"

"Yes really," she smiles at him, her delicate finger playing with the side of his face, his head resting on her shoulder. "Just wanted to spend some quality time with you in a social setting; away from work. I think this qualifies."

"I really wanted that for tonight also," he sighs. "You had asked why I was so angry all week."

"Danny?"

"I was battling the idea of telling you how I really felt."

"Thought it was the case, but I like this truth better," Maria replies, her fingers gently playing with his damp hair, not caring that her shoulder was also damp. He was at rest and they were together; that's all that mattered.

"It was a long time coming. Just not good at opening up; haven't had to for a while."

"I'm just glad you were here to offer it in person," she smiles, kissing the top of his head, closing her eyes and allowing his fresh scent to tempt her tired brain. "Was really worried tonight Danny," she mentions as her arms around him tighten and offer a careful hug, not wanting to apply any more pressure to his wounded frame than necessary.

"I was worried too," he huffs with a deep frown, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Maria gently touches his cheek and looks at him with a weak smile, her eyes watering once more. "You better not do that to me again. Don't make me find you like I did tonight."

"Sorr…" he starts only to have her gently press her lips to his.

"Just saying it," she whispers, her face inches from his.

Danny rewards her with a firm nod and a soft smile, his arms tightening around her best they can once again; his strength rapidly waning.

"Just rest now," Maria soothes as she notices the wince he offers. "Close your eyes and rest."

"Promise me one thing," Danny whispers.

"What?"

"You'll be here when I wake up."

"I promise," Maria smiles as offers a warm hug; delighting in the fact that he's at peace. "I'm not going anywhere."

"For how long?" Danny manages before finally falls into darkness.

"Forever Danny. _Forever_."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Of course I had to get a happy ending in there! Hope this wasn't too long but I just kept going! Please review and let me know that it made you smile at least once – well at the end anyways! lol. Thanks again for the amazing support! It's my fuel and keeps me writing more stories for you guys.


End file.
